Wingless Bird
by blinkycat
Summary: As a small boy, he had not known of whom he is or what he is and started to doubt what the people in white wanted him to be. He continues to look for the truth and search for every answer for every single question he have. He encounters many monsters, friends, and enemies. He continue to search for the true answer accompany by trust, lie, deaths, fears, betrayals and his own sanity
1. This is 'Reality'

**I have been roaming around in the world of internet and end up getting some theory about Crow being a Dark Signer. I have a feeling they are right but I have my own theory too that maybe Crow is just a temporary Signer or Crow isn't meant to be exist at all. Maybe he is just a last minute character that was needed to create. I also heard of Crow Day (His birthday) around September 6 which I just miss... This set right after the fight with the Dark Signer and stuff... Anyway their name would be mention like how they write their name in Japan, last/family name at first while first name is at back.**

**Current age of Crow: 16**

**Warning:** OOC, change of plot/AU, swearing, Own Characters'(OC) appearance

**Genre: **Supernatural, fantasy, sci-fi (Many genres but mostly the three genres I typed)

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal talking

'_Blah_' - Thoughts

'**Blah**' - Voices in head

"**_Blah_**" - Monster talking

_Blah _\- Flashback or dream

[_Blah_] - Singing (Yes, it have singing in this fiction)

**Summaries: **As a small boy, he had not known of whom he is or what he is and started to doubt what the people in white wanted him to be. He continues to look for the truth and search for every answer for every single question he have. He encounters many monsters, friends, and enemies. He continue to search for the true answer accompany by trust, lies, deaths, fears, betrayals and his own sanities.

**Wingless Bird**

**Chapter 1 : This is 'Reality'**

* * *

_"Dear, where are you going?!"_

_"Save our son, first and then escape Suzuki! There is another child I need to save!"_

_"Who?!"_

_"Suzuki, DO IT!"_

_"It's alright, don't cry. My gods, both of you are so young. What is Goodwin thinking taking both of you from your parent?"_

_ROOAAR!_

_"What the-"_

_BOOOM!_

* * *

_'They' for some reason they become the Dark Signer's minion, the people who wear those long hood things. How did they end up like that? Maybe there something they wanted but can't? I don't know but I had to duel them to snap them back to reality. I have to Duel the Dark Signers including 'them' in just one day._

_I somehow managed to survive in the Duel and both of 'them' return to normal but they end up unconscious for a while and I have to defeat some of the Dark Signer; One of them is Bommer, Carly and... Kiryu. These three Dark Signers was supposed to be defeated by 'them' but I instead who Duel them. Luckily, Rua and Ruka were able to defeat Demak while Izayoi who was able to defeat Misty, able to catch some time before the sun rise. They said thank to me for defeating the other three Dark Signers but was surprise to see a non-Signer to defeat three of them._

_Then, Goodwin appears as a Dark Signer. Though, he had always been a Dark Signer. Yusei and Jack also finally came which I was grateful because I was scared if I have to face that Director, THAT MANIAC and not to mention my ribs were broken. Soon after the Duel started, Jack loses all his LP and crash into the wall and then, Yusei crash after he loses all his LPs. I was the one who stand last but I won the Duel. I don't know what happen; it was a blur when I saw Crimson Dragon appear. It felt like I had fainted when I saw the long red dragon circle around me and when I woke up, I was on the land with the sky raining gold dust and the others are congratulating me for winning... Somehow._

* * *

I shift my foot, waiting for the other to speak through my phone 'This is certainly... awkward'. A sigh was heard from the teen beside me "Takku... You're still the same, aren't you? Still, that is sort of selfish of me to say that too. I mean, I'm sure this city one day will break you and its turn out to be today. You're lucky that I'm here but..." He pauses on the other line. I press the videophone button to look at Estheim Ret's face that is still quite and place my phone on the desk of my room. Ret, an albino (with ridiculous messy spiky hairstyles) with deep crimson eyes. We met at a difficult circumstance. When I talk to him, he understood what I said. He doesn't really like companies but I continue to follow him around until he gave in to me. He only likes me around but when the others are involved, he would ignore them except me.

"What?" I said to no one but the phone. He looks at me with his red glowing eyes and... slitted pupils? "You... mark". Instantly, I pull my shirt up revealing a red glowing marking. This mark suddenly appear when I quit Satisfaction Team which was also the day I snap at Ret by throwing a ball of fire that appear out of nowhere at him. The mark has this kind of eye mark **[like Eye of the Ra's eye]** in the middle with swirl design around it.

His eyes trace the marking for a while and I pull down my shirt as he had finally confirmed something with a nod. He looks at me through his phone "Listen, I won't be back until the next month... You think you can survive?". I sigh "I might, just need to busy myself. I seriously don't want to talk to them, anyway. I mean, they almost-" "I know... I know, but don't worry. They won't hurt you AND neither will 'they' come either. _He_ and I jam the detection wave chip, remember" My lips start to tremble "I know, I-I'm just scared... I'm just scared" I hold on to the phone as I slide down to the floor, tears start to flow from my faces.

* * *

"Crow! Mikage want to see you!" I open my eyes once I heard my name been called. I sit up from the cold floor, must have fallen asleep when I cried last night. I'm getting more worried. Why does Jack have to be involved with those Securities or whatever, Mikage-san. Mind you, I don't hate her or Ushio OR any Securities but... I'm SCARED of them that's all. I gulp "Hold on! Let me get ready, first" I quickly stand up and clean myself up.

Half an hour later, I go downstairs with my usual yellow shirt and my yellow BlackBird Delivery jacket, one of my escape plans. I wave my shaking arm at Mikage and Ushio who were waiting for me in the garage "Hey" I walk toward my D-Wheel, preparing the plan. Mikage had a worried look... Escape Plan must be proceed NOW! She walks toward me holding a device in her hand "I want-" "S-sorry!" I look at my wrist where the so-called Watch of mine was worn (Although, I don't have one...) "I got work to do and it's about to meet its deadline too! So... Later!" I hop on my D-Wheel, wear my helmet and speed off.

I sigh as I speed through the empty street and enter the Satellite area. The city here had been fix and most building had already been renovated but there is one place that they have difficulty to rebuild; the BAD area. The place where the first and original Momentum was built. They can't do anything to that old Momentum so they left it there. Well, it's not like they can pull it out like some kind of weed or something... Whoa! I almost forget about the meeting today.

OK so I kind of lied about the delivery parts but I am busy. I stop at a small building. I look around; no one here, of course. Ret isn't here, he had gone somewhere for whatever the 'Professor' request him to get. I enter the building and was met with a small living room area. I sigh and sit down on one of the chair in the room. I close my eyes, waiting for a moment to come.

"Cheza? You're here early" I open my eyes to see a tan man that seem to be around his 20's in a lab coat with both of his hand in its pocket. 'Probably came from his lab in the basement' I stand up "Sorry but there a commotion at home. I panicked and ran here. In the same time, maybe we could do the test earlier, professor". A smile appear on his face, the man have spiky crab-like hair, blue eyes and a scar run across his left cheek. You might already know who he is by now; Fudo Hakase. He shook his head "Not today, ran out of supplies which are why Ret is out right now".

I sigh in relief; at least there are no shots. He sits down beside me "You know, the shots are no longer needed. The city is rebuild and the air is cleaner for you to breathe easily too so it's easier for you to walk around now and the reason I sent Ret out is to search for... 'them'.". My eyes widen "But aren't they extinct?". Fudo only shook his head "No, Goodwin lied about that part to supposedly make you believe you and Ret are the only Kalilans who live. Remember, I haven't yet told you the whole truth...". I look down and nod "Okay...". He stand up from the sofa "OK, let's go. You need more frequent checkup, even if the city is cleaner"

I nod and follow the scientist down the basement. He then gave me a white leotard that have red highlight decorating it with the center of the chest area being split open "You know the usual. Unless, you want your clothing to be burn". I only nod and take the leotard. I went to the corner (where it's dark and hidden) and strip of my clothes. I wear the leotard and look at my body. The mark on my chest glow along with the leotard's red highlight as it was reacting. "Hey, you forget your sleeves and leggings. It won't conduct all the energy if you don't wear it" He gave me the pair black finger loop sleeves and leggings.

I nod and quickly wear them. He then attaches a white metal strap around my ankle. He helps me stand up and guide me to a table, an operation table. I lie down and let Hakase to tie my arms and legs. He starts to stick fluid needles on to both of my wrists which the tube connected to the bags of many glowing coloured liquids in it. He whispers gently "This is the last but the most painful one, OK?" He show and needle that attach to the Heart Rate monitor. I nod and close my eyes, my nails already dug into the metal table. A sharp pain was felt near my neck and the beeping from the machine was heard. A gas mask was place on me, my eyes became blurry and I could see that my view from the bright light that was in front of me is changing position to above me. I still can see him, handling the monitor. The table had change its position base on how heavy my body felt.

**Exec_AHB0906**

* * *

**Well... It's full of science and supernatural now. And who would expect that Yusei's father is alive. How is he alive? You will know in the upcoming chapters... one day. Anyway, Yusei and Jack only Duel Goodwin so that mean Yusei didn't meet his father but Crow did meet someone. Who is Cheza and what Exec_AHB0906 mean? Find out more sooner or later...**

**Pictures is not own. Found on crisistattoo . blogspot . com**

**[This is just another story that focuses on Crow and... Someone that I won't tell you]**


	2. MUSE and VOLT

**There a slight change of age from the anime; Yusei and Jack are 17 during this WRGP, Crow is 16 1/2 (slightly older than Aki) while the twin is 13. This chapter is set after a few weeks of Episode 67.**

**Warning:** OOC, slight change of plot/AU, swearing

**Genre: **Supernatural, fantasy, sci-fi (Many genres but mostly the three genre I typed)

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal talking

'Blah' - Thoughts

'**Blah**' - Voice in head

"**_Blah_**" - Monster talking

_Blah _\- Flashback or dream

[_Blah_] - Singing (Yes, its have singing in this fiction)

**Summaries: **As small boy, he had forgotten who he was or is and started to doubt what everyone want him to be. He continues to look for the truth and search for every answer for every single question he have. He encounters many monsters, friends, and enemies. He continues to search for answer accompany by trust, lies, deaths, fears, betrayals and his own sanities.

**Wingless Bird**

**Chapter 2 : MUSE and VOLT**

* * *

_"No! I don't want to do this anymore" A child weeps. A brunette wearing a white lab coat tries to calm the small child "Please don't do this now... How about we give you more stuff dolls if you continue?". The child screams loudly and kicks the white floor "No! No! No! It's painful. It's too painful!". I watch the child cry... I can't do anything.. But why does this feel similar... Wait, that child is me... I had forgotten how I look like when I was still a kid before receiving the marks on my face..._

_The scenes change into younger version of me crying again running with Hakase Fudo. I look like a girl... Well, I guess they wanted me to be one too. I happen to be a 'Third Gender' person as they said. They raise me as a girl so they could create more things like me. An inhuman like being who was exposed to the Momentum energies or what they say. For someone like me, we're called Kalilans. Which mean 'Dearly beloved or precious' because we are the most important things for them. Because Ret already an officially a male, they decide to have a sec reassignment surgery one day but that didn't happen because I escape that day but they are able to leave a tracker tattoo on me and Ret._

_I look at my right arm, AHB0906, shorten in a code of what I am, Artificial Hybrid, born on September 6th 20XX. Me and Ret had it when we're 5... Oh, Ret happen to be Physic Duellist, right? Wait, he is Duel Monster Summoner so that mean his code is DS07013 which mean he was born on July 13 if I remember correctly... That tattoo things is the same as my Criminal Marks..._

_I look up and saw the child version of me and Ret are talking. "I promise that I'll protect you no matter what, OK." Ret said as he hold the child version of me hands. Like always, I was crying and said "O-o-ok, you better keep your promise" I the child sob through his speaking. That touch my heart "He will always protect me... even now" I close my eyes. Yes... I'm glad that I met him. For all the things he hate about this world, he wouldn't care about it just because... I was there with him. I wonder... I wonder how is he holding up? I wonder if he thinking about me, right now or wherever he is..._

* * *

"You..." Jack glare at the men in front of him. Right now, the Signer and the former Dark Signer (who is now normal and not counting Kiryu due to the fact they didn't know where he had gone) are at the hospital. They didn't know who sent the Securities to fetch them but now they do. It was the mastermind of the Dark Signer incident; Godwin Rex. His brother, Godwin Rudger was also revived. Godwin Rex coughs "You seem to be able to figure who had gather you all for a checkup. I believe that the late incident you all experience might leave some effects to your body but it's seemed to be fine base on the doctor's report" He said as he look through the reports, stopping at one of the report.

The report had many question marks on it. The patient's report happens to belong by the name 'Chezarina'. Godwin then hand the report to Rudger who took it and put it away in his jacket pocket. Before Rex could continue, Jack made an attempt to tackle the man and beat him to death but only to stop by Crow. Crow stand between the two men with his arms pushing Jack away from the grey haired man "Don't... It's not worth it!". Jack try to push Crow away but he can't for some reason. He should be able to push Crow away by now because of his size and weight but this time, it's seem Crow add some weight and pressure into defending the older male. But, why is he doing this?

Jack growl and turn "I'm leaving!" He stomp away leaving the others. Carly don't know what to do and decide to leave. This follow by Lola Misty and Bommer after minutes later leaving the Signer minus Jack (and not counting Crow because Rua end up receiving the tail). Yusei then decide that it's time to leave and the Signer said goodbyes to each other and leave except for Crow. Yusei notice that Crow isn't following "Crow? Let's go home" He called out for the ginger. Crow shook his head "Sorry, the docs said I have a few more checks up because I skip a few". Yusei stare at Crow, he is worried about him being alone "I-" "No, no! Just go home, Yusei. I'll be fine on my own" Crow quickly cut Yusei off. Yusei protest "But-" "GO HOME!" but was snapped by the ginger. "This is _PERSONAL_" he hisses at Yusei.

Yusei admit defeat and went home to his apartment, still shock by how Crow had spoken to him with such voice. He was shocked because Crow had never shout at him or mad at him. Crow would either be mad at Jack or Kiryu if he did something stupid like when Kiryu ask- no, force Crow to be 'shark's bait' to invade a Duel Gang hideout. Yusei never forget the bruises that Crow tried to hide. That bluish-purple bruise...

* * *

_After a day invading another Duel Gang's hideout, the Satisfaction Team decides to go back to the hideout to rest. Mostly Crow because he had to endure a few beating from the Duel Gang when trying to locate their hideout. Kiryu decide to ignore the fact that Crow was limping and same goes for the others as they were busy with their own things. Jack was out somewhere but he left his Duel Disc so it obvious he just out for a walk, Kiryu is planning for another zone to conquer and Yusei is fixing the D-Discs._

_Yusei notice one out of four D-Discs is missing. He check; Kiryu's, Jack's, his and- Oh, Crow didn't gave his D-Disc to him. Maybe it's not broken... Just to be safe, he would check on his Duel Disc for the next Duel. He climbs up stair and enter his and Crow's shared bed room. Their hideout only have three room, one for Kiryu, another room for Jack and the last room were shared between him and Crow. They didn't mind, Crow is small enough for Yusei and him to share the small single bed. Crow also sleep soundlessly, leaving enough room for Yusei to sleep on but he would usually sleep on the sofa downstairs because he usually fixes the Duel Disc or something until late night._

_Sometime Crow come downstairs and ask to come to bed making Yusei a bit fluster by how Crow had said it but they end up sleeping together... on the sofa that is. It was a bit sexual-innuendo-like by how Crow said it "Yusei~ Stop working and come to bed". It was then he decide that when Crow is coming downstairs, pretend to sleep and Crow would drag Yusei to the sofa because he can't carry Yusei until the second floor and leave back to his room._

_OK going off topic... Anyway, Yusei open the door to his room but stop when he saw Crow lifting his shirt. Crow have a strict privacy when he is changing clothes, Yusei learned it the hard way but luckily he isn't that badly injured but he can't say the same to Jack, though. It was then; Yusei saw the large bruises on Crow's petite body. 'How did he? Wait! When we- Of course... He got injured...'. Then he heard Crow's mumble "I been worse..."_

* * *

Crow silently stare at the ground until the Director spoke "I never thought you would lie to them". Crow look up at them and pull off his headband, ruffling it making it droops down instantly. By how he looks, he looks like a girl with many criminal marks. Crow growl as he look away "They don't need to know this... It's personal like I had said a while ago". Godwin nod "Very well, I guess your friend is unneeded to know about this. Or maybe you manipulate them with your MUSE ability to make them believe so?"

Crow growl, his eyes suddenly turn red "NO! They willingly became my friend!". Godwin made a small smile seeing the teen's anger rush into his body but soon Crow's eyes turn back into grey. Rudger pull out the medical report he put away "So you're Chezarina? Most of the boxes here are filled with question marks. Are the doctor here even trying?". Godwin replies to his brother "They are what we called Kalilans. Living things that have incredible powers that said power is based on the Momentum. There are the MUSE and VOLT. MUSE is mostly female with the ability to form an energy from their voices whether they are a physical creatures or some type of energy that assist others while the VOLT is mostly in male population in which they are able to summon Duel Monster from any card like any Psychic Duellist but they have the ability to control amount of energy into their body that would help them summon their element. Both of these people used to power the Momentum but mostly the MUSE. VOLT were use as the new generation of Securities"

Rudger nod "I see and Crow is a VOLT then?". Godwin shook his head "He is a Kalilan who is 1/4 of being a VOLT while MUSE is 3/4. But he is mostly a MUSE. He was born by a MUSE and VOLT parents. Usually they breed by a Kalilan and Human parent. It was a surprising result when Chezarina was born. A male MUSE but he is quite strong one too like his mother. He sang a few lyrics and the Momentum had already reach its maximum level of energy. As a VOLT, he is able to call out a strong monster without using the card but it didn't appear for a long time".

Rudger again nod in understood and yelp as something destroy the glass hologram report he was holding. They turn to the corner of the room where that 'something' had come from. They saw a pair of red eyes looking at them sitting at the dark corner. A voice from the corner spoke "You forgot the fact that we VOLT will do anything to protect their MUSE partner" The owner of the voice walk out of the darkness revealing an albino with lightning sparks jumping from his body. Another male appear behind him having the same expression as the albino.

Godwin smile "So, it official... You're all alive and well. For the first time, a MUSE has two VOLTs to protect them but one of the VOLTs is not even a born VOLT..."

* * *

**F-I-N-I-S-H! Woo! Its feel great to slam my fingers on the keyboard after the FREAKING EXAMS...**

**Anyway, this story will have a lot of skipping episodes because this story will only focus on added scene after some episodes and aftermath of the series. Until the ending of the Yugioh 5D series, it's will only hint what is the OC, Crow and you know who characters about.**


	3. Roar

**Don't flame me because I made Crow 3rd gender because something sort of similar happening near me at the moment. However, I'm not personally involve with it.**

**Warning:** OOC, slight change of plot/AU, swearing

**Genre: **Supernatural, fantasy, sci-fi (Many genre but mostly the three genre I typed)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh (I forgot about for the last two Chaps)

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal talking

'Blah' - Thoughts

'**Blah**' - Voice in head

"**_Blah_**" - Monster talking

_Blah _\- Flashback or dream

[_Blah_] - Singing (Don't know when that is)

**Summaries: **As small boy, he had forgotten who he was or is and started to doubt what everyone want him to be. He continue to look for the truth and search for every answer for every single question he have. He encounter many monsters, friends, and enemies. He continue to search for answer accompany by trust, lies, deaths, fears, betrayals and his own sanities.

**Wingless Bird**

**Chapter 3 : How much louder do I need to roar?**

* * *

In a dark 'room', a large cage was hung from the ceiling. Inside, a large creature sat silently with a large chain tied around his neck. He move around a bit but was strangled by the large and heavy chain on his neck as it tug. He grunt loudly as the chain tighten, digging into his thick but soft skin. He change his view toward his wings, both which had also been chained. The chains attach to his body came from outside of the cage but from where it attached to, he doesn't know. He look around of outside of the cage, there are nothing but a dark empty space.

He lay his head down on the cold floor, ignoring the painful tug on his neck. He slowly close his eyes, using his wings to cover his body. He could only think of one thing 'I shall be waiting for you... No matter how long, I'll always be loyal to you. You were everything but a child at that times... Thus until you awaken, my power will be revive and I'll be free from this prison...'. He look up where a single light shine dimly. He inhale and then let out a loud roar, confirming his vow.

* * *

Yusei yawn as he shut the computer off. He had spent many hours checking on the D-Wheels minus Crow's. Crow would be mad at him if he didn't ask any permission to tinker his D-Wheel. Bruno had already went to sleep on the sofa at the second floor. He had been checking any minor errors but now that he had finish, he can finally get some sleep.

When he was about to climb upstairs to his room, a loud knock was heard at the door. Yusei groan 'Who come at-' He glance at the clock on the wall which state 8 in the morning '... OK maybe they already wake up at this time..' He thought as he made an anime sweat drop. Yusei went to the door and open it only to meet an albino stranger with red piercing eyes. Yusei flinch by the other male appearances, never he had seen someone with such eyes colour... that glare at him or such. The stranger seem odd, like he wanted to kill him at the very moment by staring at him.

He ignore his paranoia and smile "Are you lost?" He ask, knowing that he had never met this man and he is sure that Jack never met anyone else during his time as 'King'. The male seem to be around 16. He also have an odd fashion; he wear a white pant with black linings at the side, a black long sleeve shirts that have purple highlight and the line power symbol on it and a pair of white knuckle gloves. A white short sleeve button hoodie cover his body with it's buttons having the same line symbol and his feet was covered by a black and white supra shoes.

Also, around his neck happen to be a chocker with a earphones attach to it that seem to be a music player. On his face was a purple zig zag mark on the left side of his face similar to his Criminal Mark. Yusei wonder 'Is there a purple coloured criminal marks?'. The other stare at him, his earphones attach to his ears make a few sound as he is listening to a song at the moment. Yusei stare at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable as the other stare at him. Then, the albino pull off his earphone and press a button on his chocker and the sound stop.

The stranger enter the garage without Yusei's permission, shocking Yusei and slightly anger him. Yusei growl "Alright, what the hell do you want?! You can't just enter someone home like that-" "Where Chez". Yusei shut his mouth "Who?". The albino simply state "The shortest of the Satisfaction group" His hand gesture the person's height. Yusei tilt his head, confuse "You mean Crow? Is his name Chez?". The albino raise an eyebrow at him "Oh... I guess Cheza didn't trust ya' to tell the whole truth, huh?".

Yusei ask/shout "WHAT DO YOU-" "Yusei!". The two teen turn their head toward the stairs where Jack, Bruno and... Crow staring at him. Yusei can't really tell if that is Crow because the ginger he is looking at have flat hair that reach to his shoulder with a curved bang that goes from his left side to his other side of his face **[I think there is one in the manga where Crow fall into the water and his hair completely droop down but to make it easier look at Yoshi but don't imagine him in a mushroom head hairstyle. The manga is hard to find though]**

* * *

The person that Yusei seeing right now... is quite feminine than Crow... OK, Crow IS feminine in the first place but only with spikier hair. The ginger is holding a brush indicating that he was currently brushing his hair. Jack and Bruno also giving the same look as Yusei; confuse by the ginger's appearance and the albino arrival. The ginger look at them back "What? You really think my hair spike up? Although, it's kinda do at first... but now". The albino laugh, changing the mood "Hey, how much longer you need to fix your hair, huh? You should kept it like that, you know. It's c-..." The albino pause. Crow lean in over the stairs, curious to what the 'stranger' about to say.

The albino then turn around leaving an irritated Crow. Crow groan "It's always just like this. Fine! I'll change first and then, I'll come down and we can go work together then". Crow climb upstairs, slightly angry toward the albino. Yusei halt Crow "Wait, do you know who this guy is?". Crow turn and nod, scratching his neck "Yes, I forgot to tell you he is coming, didn't I? Well, his name is Estheim Ret. We met since we're kid and now we work at the same place too". Yusei state "Didn't you work in a delivery services?". Crow nod "Yeah but that job didn't bring enough money so more jobs is required to pay our monthly rental, Yusei. Your job as a mechanic didn't do much help either by the way and Jack tend to drink coffee that is about 3000 Yen, by the way" Crow said as he walk away not realizing the hurt look on Jack's **[but he deserve it]** and Yusei's face.

Yusei glance at Ret, he swore that the albino had smirk at him. Yusei turn at Ret, he was right, he is smirking at him! Ret cockily said "What wrong, Yusei? Is it really hurt when Cheza did that? Poor you. You never had experience something like didn't ya'? Cheza pamper you like a puppy, didn't she?" He let out a bark of laughter at the last comment. Yusei flinch, he know that the blond is right... 'Crow had always been soft toward me... wait a minute, SHE?!' "Wait... what do you mean by 'she'?". Ret stop laughing, his eyes widen in disbelief "Woah... You don't know? Your Crow is a two gender which mean he is SHE and a HE".

Ret's eyes suddenly sparkle in slight evil and excitement "When I ask to study his anatomy, she AGREE! It's was fascinating to see it too. It's seem that Cheza happen to have more feminine structure and oestrogens in his body. She is called a third gender because of WHAT she is." "..." Jack stare at Ret "Umm... Oestrogen is what we called female hormones". The blond silently walk to his room, feeling awkward after learning 'biology'. Bruno then decide to leave too, feeling slightly uncomfortable and awkward by the aura in the room leaving Yusei alone with the albino. Yusei stare at the albino who decide to sit down at his desk and turning on the monitor. Yusei walk toward the albino as he check the consisted program in the monitor which he comment boredly as he look at the D-Wheel engine blueprint "Damn, you need better work with the program if you really ARE a mechanic. You know what, I'll fix this minor but important problems?" He 'ask' with a grin.

Yusei didn't know how to reply but nod and Ret quickly did his work. As he work, Ret said to Yusei "Tell MY Crow that I help with this, kay?". Yusei look at Ret with an angry look and was about to strangle the others to death until Crow announce his arrival "Ret, let's go! Boss will be piss if we don't hurry". Ret stand up from the desk escaping from Yusei and walk beside Crow who already outside but was stop by Ushio and Mikage. Mikage ask hesitantly due to Ret's double dagger glare "Umm, C-crow (growl) AH! U-um, can we talk?"

* * *

"Gah!" Crow scream as his LP continue to decrease. Crow start to breath out heavily, tears threatening to come out from his eyes "W-why? Bloger... why did you do it?". Ret appear in a hologram screen in front of Crow "Chez'! Enough of this and focus! You'll die in this Duel". Crow look down, blocking out the noise that they made 'I don't know what to do... Please help me... Help me'. Crow suddenly felt weird and black out.

Ret gasp when Cheza suddenly fall limp for a moment. He stand up from the chair where he control the monitor, getting ready to call the ambulance and save Cheza but he stop when Cheza wake up again. He was relief of Cheza's quick recovery but something different about the Cheza he is seeing at the very moment. He zoom in Cheza's face which he gasp to see Cheza with dark purple eyes instead of grey. Prof never had said his eyes could turn into that colour, he only change to blue, red and sometime green but never dark purple.

Yusei and Jack didn't seem to notice and that goes with Bruno, they were too busy being relief by their 'Crow' quick recovery. Ret focus on Cheza, there is something wrong with her that for sure if no one notice it would be fine. He doesn't know what had happen but the next thing Cheza had summon Black Winged Dragon and use it's effects multiple times until all the Black Winged Dragon's wings become completely black. Ret wonder why he is doing this and he wonder if the other could see the collar and chain around it's neck and body.

Crow then let Crimson Mefist to attack Black Winged Dragon with it's attack being 0 making BWD(Black Winged Dragon) end up in the graveyard but it for some reason have different react. As Crimson Mefist attack BWD, BWD let out a loud screech that almost sound like 'Murderer!' and Bolger even notice this too based on the shock look on his face. BWD then end up in the graveyard but suddenly another BWD appear but with more chains and wound on it body and it let out a screech.

Cheza grin "You're right Bolger, I DO have BWD but this one is called Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon which I special summon by letting you defeat a Black Winged Sychron which also allow him to have more 500 points to his ATK and DEF. Let me warn you, it's can see your sin. I use Darkrage Dragon effect which is to destroy every card on your field including your precious Crimson Mefist!". The dragon let out a roar as it's activate it's effect, the chain on it's body tug on it's body which almost as if it was a real thing in front of Ret. Sure he Duel and able to summon the Duel Monster but this is different... and Chez' a hybrid.

All the cards on Bolger field was destroy which Bolger still haven't yet react due to in shock by the dragon appearances. Cheza stretch his arm out toward Bolger, pointing the older man "Direct attack him!". The dragon open it's beak let a small ball of black energy to form, it then swallow the ball. It's turn it's head toward Bolger and let out a roar as a dark wave of energy blast from it's mouth and blow Bolger off from his D-Wheel. Soon, the Duel lane was covered in black smoke and Ret quickly run toward the area as the other three remain frozen in shocks.

* * *

When he arrive at the are he saw two BWD glaring and hissing at Bolger, probably angry at what he did to Pearson... or maybe to Cheza. Well, Ret doesn't have any full study about this yet. At that moment Cheza only watch as Bolger about to be maul by the two BWDs. Ret shake Cheza by grabbing her shoulders "Chez! Chez! What wrong?!". Ret saw Cheza's eyes become grey again 'Is she back to normal?'. Cheza blink and look at him "What... happen?" She look around, then saw Bolger about to maul and he quickly react and pull the two dragons back by pulling the hanging chains on their bodies.

Ret decide to help Cheza by dragging Bolger away from the dragons, literally, he drag the older man by the collar of his riding suit's collar. Ret continue to drag the man until he reach Cheza's D-Wheel which is quite far away from the two dragons. Ret then walk back to Cheza who is struggling to control the dragons. The two BWD only have a minor differences which is their wing. The original have white wings while Darkrage have black but they almost look the same with chains around their bodies. Cheza seem to be more piss by seconds until "ENOUGH!" and the two dragons stop struggling and cower (their head and bodies crouch down and their wings cover their head) in fear.

Ret even flinch when Cheza did that, Cheza had always been patient and never once snap at anyone like that... not counting Atlas Jack that is. The dragons whimper in fear as Cheza walk away and toward Bolger. He squat down and said "You need to apologize to them. I'm sure they feel angry after what happen...". Bolger silently stare at the dragon far away and nod at Cheza. He stand up and Cheza silently put his hands on Bolger's arm, reassuring the man. They walk together toward the (still) cowering twin dragon.

When the dragons saw Bolger's hand on Cheza's shoulder, they growl along with Ret who also glaring at Bolger for touching Cheza. Cheza unwrap his hands from Bolger arm and nod at Bolger. Bolger walk toward the dragons and bow to them "I'm sorry... I was a fool at that time. I was selfish and... I'm absolutely sorry for hurting both Crow and Pearson and especially Pearson... I killed him". The dragons look at each other for a moment as if they were speaking. They then look at him like they speaking but there are no sounds that are made. Bolger look up "W-well?". They grunt and turn to Cheza and Ret.

Cheza blink "Wait, you can't hear them?" Bolger shook his head in response. Ret shrug "Hmm, oh well. Anyway they said that they forgive you even if you killed BWD previous owner but at least you didn't kill Cheza or else you'll be dead... The last part came from BFD (Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon)". Bolger nod with nervous sweat "O-o-okay".

Cheza and Ret let out a laugh by the older male reaction. Bolger nervously grin 'Children this day are getting more and more odd'. Cheza stop laughing for a while and look at the dragon-bird hybrids "It's kinda odd... I don't remember having any of you two in my deck but more specifically you BFD. I know BWD was hidden in my D-Wheel, however you...". BFD stay silent for a while and finally, it said "_**I was born from you... If you like, rename us as you please**_".

Cheza eyes widen, surprise by the fact the dragon is allowing him to give the another name like a pet. They seem fine with it so why not? Cheza turn to BWD "Apollon" and turn to BFD "Callypso". The dragon nod in which BWD comment "_**With such name, I wouldn't mind having you as my owner. Well then, we shall take our leave**_" and the two dragons disappear leaving behind white and black feathers. Soon the trio arrive and ask what had happen in which the other decide to keep it as a secret.

* * *

Sorry for deleting the 3rd chapter. I want to update it and instead have to re-do it because I press the wrong button.

5/10-**Update the chapter**


	4. Reboot

**Time passes by, WRGP is getting close.**

**Warning:** OOC, slight change of plot/AU, swearing

**Genre: **Supernatural, fantasy, sci-fi (Many genre but mostly the three genre I typed)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh

**Talking:**

"Blah" - Normal talking

'Blah' - Thoughts

'**Blah**' - Voice in head

"**_Blah_**" - Monster talking

_Blah _\- Flashback or dream

**Summaries: **As small boy, he had forgotten who he was or is and started to doubt what everyone want him to be. He continue to look for the truth and search for every answer for every single question he have. He encounter many monsters, friends, and enemies. He continue to search for answer accompany by trust, lies, deaths, fears, betrayals and his own sanities.

**Wingless Bird**

**Chapter 4 : Reboot**

* * *

Yusei open his eyes and blink. He look around, Crow's gone which seem obvious when there no bump beside him. He remember Crow had drag him to bed after Yusei work so hard with his Black Bird. Yusei sit up and saw a note on his bed side table at the corner of his eye. He pick up the note and read it

'Dear sleepy headed Yusei,

When you're reading this, I probably be gone out by now. At first, I DO want to wake you up but you work until 4 in the morning so I decided to let you sleep in for 'once'. So, sorry if you are mad about it or not. Anyway, I will be testing out the D-Wheel. Bolger is nice enough to fix our D-Wheel with new engines so might as well use it. Be back before lunch. Oh, I don't have work today too

Love, Crow'

Yusei chuckle when he saw the doodle of chibi Crow at the corner of the paper with a peace sign. Crow know how to cheer someone up, doesn't he. He stood up from his bed and get himself ready for the day. At the time he got out of his room, Bruno is washing the dishes in the kitchen while Jack was lounging at the dining table. The two notice him and greet him (Well, Bruno who is the one that greet him. Jack just made a 'Hnn' sound). Bruno place a plate of pancake on the table "About time you wake up. Crow had prepare us breakfast while you asleep. He save some for you. So eat up or else he said he gonna cry. Haha".

Yusei only chuckle as he eat his pancake. The dining area-kitchen was filled with a comfortable silence until a sudden sound came from Yusei's phone. Yusei place his fork and knife on the plate and quickly pick up the phone. He didn't look at the ID when he picked it up so he doesn't really knew who had called him "Hello?". The other two watch silently as Yusei's confuse look turn into fear. Whatever had been told probably worried Yusei which made them worried too. Yusei end the call and turn to them "Let's go!" He stand up and enter the garage with the other two following him.

Jack call out Yusei "Yusei, what's wrong?!". Yusei rev up the D-Wheel's engine "It's Crow. He got into an accident". Bruno and Jack gasp "WHAT?!". Jack quickly run toward his D-Wheel and rev the engine and quickly took off. Yusei look back to Bruno "Bruno wait here. I want you to investigate about the accident. I'll send you it's location later" Bruno nod and Yusei soon took off, following Jack from behind.

* * *

When they arrive at the New Domino Hospital, Crow was already out of the emergency room and was currently resting in his room after the surgery. They also found out that it was Ret who called Yusei and the first person to know about Crow's accident. The doctor had told them that Crow suffer a fracture shoulder from the accident and was no longer allowed to Duel in WRGP in such condition.

Yusei sigh at the sight of Crow after telling him what the doctor had told them. His hair was flatten down and his grey eyes are filled with sadness, nearing into tears, almost but he put out a strong face. He wipe some gathering tears in his eyes "S-so, who is going to fill in my spot in the tournament". They become silent; Aki is qualified but she is still a beginner, Rua and Ruka are already out of the option due to being young and have no skill D-Wheel and Bruno is a complete NO. Aki seem a good option, though. They decide to gather the others first about this.

Yusei and Jack decide to take Crow home after he was ready to leave from the hospital. Upon exiting the hospital, they met Ret again. He seem concern about his friend, obviously. Crow walk toward Ret and notice how odd his friend are folding his arms "What are you doing?". Ret only smile and let Crow see what inside of his hands. It's a white dove whose wings is in a rather odd angle and seem to be not function well. Ret pet the bird to calm it down and it let out a small weak coo "Little white here broke it's wing when it slam into the windows of the hospital" Then he look at Crow's arm "and I guess this little birdy isn't the only one that have a broken 'wing' now".

Crow only frown as he look down, his flatten hair hide his face. Ret smile "Oh cheer up! It's not the end of the world yet. Besides, with that broken arm of your, we can finally able to look at that birds you wanted to see so much". Crow look up and smile, a sad smile. He use his good arm to pull Yusei "Come on, let go home. We have to talk to the others about this too. I'll see you later Ret". Yusei nod and lead the way to where their D-Wheels was parked. Because Crow's D-Wheel is damage, he have to ride with Yusei. With him being small, there's more than enough space for two of them. Ret said to Crow that he would visit the next day.

* * *

And he held on that word, the very next day he was already at the front door with earphones in his ears with Godwin and Rudger by his sides and Crow reaction was "Holy shit" before Ret flick his forehead for swearing. It is Sunday which mean no school for the twin and Aki, they promise to be at the garage that morning too. After a few conflict between Jack and Godwin everyone settle down at the living room with Bruno serving them black coffee which Crow have to punch Jack to avoid him from complaining Bruno for serving a 'plain coffee' instead of an expensive ones.

Yusei, Crow and Ret decide to sit on the sofa across Rudger and Godwin while Jack and Bruno decide to stand beside the sofa where Crow and Yusei are. Rex only hum as he inspect Crow who sat across him "Poor little black bird... Guess if your wing is broken, you're basicly useless". Crow keep an innocent smiling face which make Ret shuffle a bit in his seat, he knows when Crow is piss "Well you're a motherfather killer of a tyrant of Neo Domino City" Crow still kept the same face as he said it but his hand is clenching on his knee and shaking. Rex nod "Touché, my dear. Touché" His hand reach into his suits.

A loud knock was heard and they could hear a familiar voice shout "Yusei, Jack, Crow! We're here" It sound like it was from the garage. The Godwin's take it as a sign for them to leave "Well, it's seem that you have another plan. When you're ready, come to us Crow. Just tell you-know-who" Rex said as he got up from his seat. He then pull Crow up to his feet and pull out something from his pocket and place it in Crow's good hand "This is for you and don't think about throwing it away. It's an important treasure for your family" The two exit through the front door.

Yusei look at Crow who is palming the object. It's circular and cold, must be made out of metal and there also a silver chain that attach to a latch. Ret stand up and let a small hmm sound "I think it's a pocket watch". Crow look at him then at his still close hand which he open to reveal a picture of a black crow on a tree branch with it's wings spread and multiple but dark tone colours background which Crow trace the bird with his thumb. He flip which reveal another picture which happen to be a white moon flower with it's green vine at the corner and a gold-ish crescent moon at the top corner of the watch with black background.

Aki and the twin enter the living room "There you guys are. We're loo- What's that?" Rua said as they walk in and saw the Crow standing in the middle of the room. Aki went closer and look at the 'watch' "Oh a vintage compact. Where did you get it?". Crow tilt his head "Huh, it's not a watch? I mean it have a latch". Aki shrug "Maybe but it might be. My mom have one that are like these but the design are different and no latch, of course and just for decor. You should open and see what inside, it might be a watch like you said or a compact". Ret help open the watch/compact and find a reflection of themselves; it's mirror while the other side have a writing of sort that was written in Lucida Calligraphy font

_To our dear Crow,_

_One day, you'll spread colours to the world and change the scenery_

_Even if it's get dark, you'll continue to glow no matter what_

_~P &amp; C_

Crow stare at the compact mirror "P and C? Ret, you know anyone like this?" Ret shook his head. Aki stay silent for a while, re-reading the words carefully and nod with a smile "Crow, I think this is your parent's gift for you". Crow stare at Aki for a while, his blank face slowly change to smile, a creepy smile with his head tilt. Tears are gathering in his eyes "Hahaha... Funny, they're dead..." He shook his head "You know what let just focus on the WRGP. We'll ugh, ignore what this thing is" He pocketed the compact mirror. The others stay silent and went to the garage leaving Crow and Ret. Ret had already pull his hood up, face hidden and say "The're's a chance they're alive and well...". Crow squint at the words "You think they'll accept us? I mean they're just 'breeding' for more people like us, remember?!". Ret look away "Let just finish you're meeting and talk about this later"

* * *

The meeting was short with Aki only agreeing to take Crow's place in the WRGP if Crow willing to train her with her D-Wheel skills who agree. After the meeting they all decide to continue with their own activity. Yusei at his monitor with Bruno, Jack is at the cafe, Aki and the twin went home because of a thing they called 'homework' and Crow is in his room with Ret.

Crow lie on the bed on his back, his good arm supporting his head while the other is resting on his stomach while Ret only sit on a chair near the desk. Ret sigh at his friend sad state "About our parent..." He suddenly went silent, not knowing how to speak to the other in this situation. "How the bird?" "Huh?" "The dove" Crow simply stated, questioning of the avian he picked up condition's. "Oh, she's good. She will be ready to fly soon... Wanna set her free together when she fully patched up?". Crow sit up and nod "OK".

"Listen, I know everything is very confusing to you.. to me... to us but I want you to know, that no matter what, I'll always be with you" Ret look at Crow with a sincere smile. Crow nod "Thank you... I do want to meet them whether they knew me or not" He fiddle with his fingers as he said so. Ret stare at the ginger with his red eyes "Sure. Maybe one day we could meet em'." He nod and sit beside Crow, lean Crow's head on his shoulder and pet the other's hair as they stare at the plain wall.

Hours passed by, Yusei and Jack gotten worry about Crow and the albino is doing and decide to check on them. They're a bit worried if the two are doing the do behind their back but Crow doesn't seem the type to do 'it' at such a young age but that albino could manipulate him in doing so or at least that what they made themselves believe until they peek into Crow and Yusei shared bedroom (Which Yusei rarely use as he usually sleep on the couch in the garage). They found that the two are sleeping on the bed, the albino had his hood up while Crow headband hang loosely around his neck. That night, Yusei have to sleep on the couch due to a guest.

Jack and Yusei are glad that Crow and Ret didn't do anything 'bad' but is worried that the albino have any bad intention for Crow or any of them really. Hopefully, he is a good guy.

* * *

**My god, I'm so sorry for not updating/posting anything for the past months. It is already 2016, a new year... High School days is almost over. I'm not sure if I would be active in writing any more.**


End file.
